Façon
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Ou comment Suzaku peut découvrir que Lelouch est Zéro, tout en se le tapant ? Yaoi ! SuzaLulu ! -Recueil-
1. Par prise de poids

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à l'auteur !

Pairing : SuzaLulu

OoO

Façon Ou comment Suzaku peut découvrir l'identité de Zéro ?

OoO

Lelouch détestait le sport. Il n'aimait pas aller se changer dans les vestiaires, il se trouvait maigrichon par rapport aux autres garçons. Quand il regardait Rival, ou les autres garçons, il voyait toujours un début de musculature, des petits bourrelets, alors que chez lui, rien. Pas de muscle, pas de ventre, des jambes aussi mince que celles de filles.

Suzaku, lui, aimait beaucoup le sport. Grâce à ça, il avait un corps d'apollon (et ce, sans vouloir se venter). Il avait un torse musclé, des jambes et des bras musclés, enfin voilà, il était tout de même à envié. Il n'aimait pas les corps osseux. Il aimait quand il y avait des formes. Mais il ne se sentait guère attiré par le corps des femmes. Il préférait les beaux bruns ténébreux… Comme Lelouch. Il était si mince ! et il ne mangeait pas beaucoup par dessus le marché ! il était sûr que si il le serrait contre lui, il aurait l'impression qu'il pourrait le briser. Il était tellement mince…

Un peu comme Zéro en fait ! c'était il y avait quelques jours… Il avait failli le démasquer ! il avait mis son Knightmare hors service et avait réussi à l'attraper par la taille alors qu'il fuyait. Il l'avait trouvé bien mince… Lui aussi devrait un peu grossir !

Suzaku avait donc décidé qu'il ferait grossir Lelouch en le gavant de nourriture.

Depuis ce jours, le japonais fut toujours là, aux côtés de son meilleur ami, le forçant à manger toujours plus.

"Raah ! maudit Suzaku !" cria Lelouch dans sa chambre.

Le jeune homme tentait vainement de fermer son costume de Zéro.

"Qu'y a t'il ? lui demanda C.C en le regardant avec des yeux blasés.

-Je n'arrive pas à fermer mon costume ! j'ai trop grossi !

-C'est vrai que tu as pris tu poids… Pourquoi au fait ?

-Suzaku c'est mis en tête de me faire grossir ! il me gave comme une oie. J'avais fait se costume sur mesure, il est trop serré maintenant !"

Au final, avec l'aide de C.C, il réussit à mettre son costume. Il avait l'impression d'être tout boudiné, c'était vraiment trop serré. Il trouvait déjà qu'il était serré à la base, mais maintenant… C'était vraiment comme une seconde peau. On pouvait voir tout son corps. Encore heureux qu'il ait une cape pour cacher ses fesses qu'on voyait un peu trop bien à travers son vêtement.

"Zéro !! Arrête toi immédiatement !" hurla Suzaku.

Sur le champ de bataille, le pilote du Lancelot courrait à pied derrière le terroriste dont le Knightmare avait été mis en panne à cause d'une invention de Lloyd.

"Tu peux toujours rêvé Kururugi !" répondit, toujours entrain de courir, le jeune homme.

Suzaku gagna du terrain et il sauta sur son ennemi qui tomba évidemment à terre. Malheureusement, un glissement de terrain eut lieu à ce moment précis, et il tombèrent tout deux dans une crevasse.

Zéro avait réussi à arriver un peu prêt indemne en bas, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Suzaku qui était évanoui. Après avoir vérifié qu'il allait bien, il le ligota. Il remarqua qu'il saignait sur le coin de la tête.

Lui aussi était amoché. Son masque arborait des fissures et son costume lui aussi était plein de petites coupures, et certaines aux mauvais endroits….

En effet, son vêtement s'était déchiré au niveau des hanches, et évidemment, ayant grossi, cela faisait encore plus ressortir ses formes…

Lelouch soupira et se leva. Juste à côté d'eux se trouvait une petite source d'eau. Il en pris dans ses mains et alla rincer le visage évanoui de son ami, lavant par la même occasion le sang séché. Il était vraiment mignon comme ça, tellement vulnérable.

Il posa la tête du jeune homme sur ses cuisses, le laissant se reposer.

Lorsque Suzaku se réveilla, il se sentit bien. Sa tête était posée sur quelque chose de moelleux, de doux, et de vraiment confortable.

"Mmh…" soupira t'il comme un bien heureux.

Son oreiller bougea. Mh… Étrange pour un coussin. Il ouvrit les yeux et comprit alors qu'il était installé sur les cuisses de quelqu'un.

"Enfin réveillé ?" fit une voix grave et pourtant douce.

Cette voix… Il la connaissait.

Il se retourna et il vit le masque de Zéro.

"Ah ! Zéro !"

Il tomba des cuisses du terroriste, et le regarda intensément. Il avait un peu changé. Son costume moulait plus son corps. Ses formes et même son corps entier étaient mis en valeurs. Mais… La dernière fois, il n'était pas aussi gros…

"Oy… Zéro… J'ai soif. Vu que tu m'as ligoté, tu peux m'apporter de l'eau ?

-…Oui"

Suzaku sourit. Il devinait maintenant qui se cachait derrière ce masque.

Zéro retira ses gants et prit à nouveau de l'eau dans ses mains, qu'il apporta ensuite à Suzaku qui but directement dans celles-ci. Quand il eut fini de boire, il le prit par la taille, et le serra contre lui.

"Quoi ?! comment as tu…

-Tu pensais que ces liens allaient me retenir… Lelouch ?"

Puis le jeune britannien ne comprit plus rien. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva ligoté à son tour. Suzaku retira alors le masque de son ami et il découvrit la mine déconfite du jeune homme.

"Comment as tu su ?

-Ta voix et… Ton poids !

-…Hein ?

-Tu as tellement grossi Lelouch… Et je me souvenais d'un Zéro aussi osseux que toi avant !"

Lelouch soupira. Suzaku l'avait capturé. Qu'allait il bien lui maintenant ? Ils étaient ennemis près tout.

"Que va tu faire de moi ?

-Eh bien… Nous sommes coincés ici… Donc…

Suzaku déplaça sa main et la posa sur le torse de son vis-à-vis et la fit doucement glissé jusqu'à son ventre, puis sur ses hanches saillantes. Sa deuxième main parti à l'aventure de ce corps immobilisé, et alla cette fois-ci du bas vers le haut. Partant de la cuisse de Lelouch, il remonta vers son nombril qu'on voyait distinctement à travers la combinaison trop serré, puis sa main se logea sur son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Suzaku ?

-Moi ? Absolument rien…"

L'Eleven alla parcourir le cou de son ami de ses lèvres, retirant en même temps les vêtements de celui-ci.

"Suzaku !! arrête ça tout de suite ! c'est pas drôle !"

Il continua de protester, mais le dit Suzaku lui ferma le bec d'un baisé sur les lèvres plutôt chastes, mais qui devint par la suite bien passionné.

"Hm… Pourquoi ? murmura Lelouch

-Parce que ces formes là te rendent trop sexy…"

Après cette rapide réponse, le brunet retira tout simplement le costume que portait son terroriste, le balançant dans un coin, avant de retourner au corps appétissant de son Lelouch.

Ses lèvres allèrent se poser sur l'un des tétons de son amant pour le sucer, et accessoirement le mordiller. Ses autres mains, elles, caressaient le reste du corps appétissant, puis dérivèrent bien vite jusqu'à son intimité.

"Suzaku… Murmura t'il d'une voix chargé de désir. Détache moi…

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Je veux te toucher aussi…"

Il pensa à ce moment là que son Lelouch était vraiment adorable, avec sa petite frimousse, sa voix gémissante, et ce regard qui ne disait qu'une chose : "Prends moi !"

"Hmm… Pas tout de suite ! Mais…

-Pourquoi ?!

-Attend, laisse moi finir, Je veux déjà que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi."

Suzaku mit Lelouch à quatre pattes. Il retira sa combinaison et le jeune homme comprit de suite ce qu'il avait à faire et il prit le sexe tendu entre ses lèvres pour le sucer.

"Ouch… Tes dents Lelouch…"

Après s'être excusé, il se mit à lécher le gland rougit par le plaisir, puis il s'attaqua au reste du membre dur. Suzaku posa ses mains sur sa tête, le poussant à prendre plus de lui dans sa bouche, donnant instinctivement de petits coups de rein, se cambrant aussi. Quelques instants plus tard, le brunet se détachait de son amant pour le libérer. Au moment où il fut libre, les mains du terroriste allèrent caresser le torse musclé, et les épaules larges, avant de se rapprocher pour l'embrasser. Il passa ses mains atour de sa nuque, alors que le jeune soldat passait les siennes autour de sa taille pour coller leur deux corps nus. Lelouch se frotta contre lui, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Une des mains de Suzaku glissa jusque ses fesses bombées, et alla se loger enter elles, caressant du bout des doigts l'anneau de chair serré, avant d'y introduire un premier doigt. Le jeune homme soumis étouffa un gémissement de surprise et de douleur. Il se tortilla contre son corps, mal à l'aise sous l'intrusion soudaine. Le soldat fit des vas et viens lents et doux à l'intérieur de lui, se délectant de la vue du visage se tordant de plaisir sous ses caresses. Il ajouta un second doigt. Il avait envie de lui, il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps à l'appel du corps alléchant de son amant.

Après l'avoir préparé avec soin, Suzaku pressa son membre érigé contre l'entré de son Lelouch et le pénétra lentement, de peur de lui faire mal.

"Suzaku…

-Tu es serré, Lulu…"

Lelouch poussa un long gémissement de plaisir lorsque le brunet se mit à bouger en lui. Lui aussi ne resta pas inactif et commença à remuer le bassin. Il se sentait si bien, avec le sexe dur de celui qu'il aimait au plus profond de lui. Il se cambra contre le corps déjà pressé contre lui, rejetant la tête en arrière en poussant un long râle de plaisir. Suzaku s'empêcha de pousser lui aussi des gémissements trop forts en serrant les dents. Il alla lécher le cou alléchant et offert de son amant, lui faisant au passage quelques suçons.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes jouirent, et s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

OoO

Lorsque Suzaku se réveilla, il était habillé, et seul. Il regarda aux alentours. Pas de Lelouch. Il se leva et chercha pendant quelques instants, avant de soupirer tristement. Son terroriste avait disparu… Son Lulu… Puis il remarqua, là où il avait laissé ses affaires, un bout de papier. Il le déplia et le lut.

Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lisait le petit mot. _Attrape moi si tu peux. Zéro._

Une heure plus tard, les britanniens le sortaient de l'effondrement, et il retournait à l'école, soigné et pansé.

OoO

"Oy ! Lelouch !" l'interpella Suzaku, alors qu'il marchait vers lui.

Seul dans l'allée, le brun lui sourit, puis il s'enfuit en courant. Le jeune soldat comprit et à son tour il sourit, avant de lui courir après. Il le rattrapa assez vite, quand il fut à sa porté, le brunet lui sauta dessus et ils s'écrasèrent tous les deux dans l'herbe.

"Je t'ai attrapé, Zéro , murmura Suzaku à l'oreille de son amant. J'ai le droit à une récompense ?

-Hmm… Peut être…" répondit Lelouch, la voix légèrement rauque.

Le britannien passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant et attrapa ses lèvres pour un long baisé, pendant lequel Suzaku profita pour caresser son corps aux formes généreuses.

"Toujours aussi gros mon ange !

-Tss…"

End

Voilà ! première façon X3 je me demande encore comment Suzaku peut découvrir que son Lelouch est Zéro lol

Vous aussi ? non ? vous vous en foutez ? tss… Allez vous faire voir =3

À la prochaine ^^

Sedinette


	2. Par suçon

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien, est à moi, tout appartient à l'auteur !

Pairing : SuzaLulu

PS : Ce déroule durant la R1

OoO

Lelouch sortit de son Knightmare, accompagné de C.C. Leur opération avait été un véritable succès ! Ils avaient réussi à voler plusieurs machines de combats, des équipements, ainsi que de la sakuradite, et l'armée britanienne n'avait même pas eu le temps d'intervenir.

Les hommes dehors fêtaient ce fabuleux coup de filet. Karen les rejoignit assez vite, sautant dans les bras de Shougi.

Zéro préféra s'exiler, accompagné toujours de sa complice. Suzaku était arrivé juste après qu'ils aient dévalisé l'entrepôt où ils étaient allées. Il imaginait bien le visage déformé par la colère de son ami. Ca aurait été à coup sûr un spectacle amusant qu'il aurait voulu voir.

OoO

Suzaku entre dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit. Il avait encore laissé filer Zéro. Il arrivait à peine sur place que l'ordre des Chevaliers Noirs étaient déjà en fuite. Il était venu pour rien, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'ils avaient été prévenu tardivement. La prochaine fois… Il l'aurait ! Il l'emprisonnerait et… Et… !

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. À quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? il avait envie de le… Frapper ? bon, plutôt normal à ce niveau, mais qu'il veuille… Le mordre…? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?! Mince ! depuis quand le trouvait il à croquer ? Comment pouvait il le trouver beau alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas son visage ? Donc ce n'état qu'une attirance purement sexuel. Il avait vraiment un problème pour penser à quelque chose comme ça !

OoO

"Zéro !! Je vais t'arrêter cette fois !" cria Suzaku depuis son cockpit, le Lancelot étant à la poursuite du Knightmare où se trouvait le chef des terroristes.

Malheureusement, cette histoire finit bien vite pour lui. Le Guren vint vite à la charge, plus remonté que jamais. La machine avait été amélioré, et il était de plus en plus débordé.

OoO

Finalement, il fut capturé et le Lancelot confié au secteur technologique de L'Ordre. Il fut placé dans une cellule tel quel. C'était bien mal le connaître ! Mais il allait attendre. Maintenant qu'il était là, il allait tout faire pour trouver Zéro et tenter de le capturer, dans le pire des cas, le tuer. Mais il devait le démasquer ! Retirer ce satané casque !

"…Et alors ? Si la mission a réussi, on s'en fiche ! c'est ce que nous a dit Zéro !

-Tout de même… Le laisser en vie… D'ailleurs, où est Zéro ?

-Dans ses appartements, comme d'habitude."

Suzaku soupira. Si Zéro avait ses appartements, c'est que ça devait être bien gardé. Il ne savait même pas où ça se trouvait !

Même ! il devait chercher, tant pis s'il ne trouvait pas tout de suite !

Après avoir forcé la serrure avec beaucoup d'habilité, il referma la cellule et se mit à la recherche du terroriste.

En suivant les allées et venues des personnes présente, il arriva finalement devant une porte par laquelle personne ne passait. Un entrepôt miniature ? ou autre chose. N'ayant plus rien à perdre, il entra, et tout de suite il remarqua qu'il s'était trompé. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de salon. Il regarda la pièce pendant quelques secondes avant de voir la cape de Zéro, posé sur le sofa. Il sourit. Il l'avait trouvé. Zéro était là, tout près de lui… Peut être sans son masque ?

Suzaku entendit des bruits d'eau qui tombaient. Il prenait sa douche. Il était donc vulnérable, sans défense, complètement nu.

Nu… Cette fois, un sourire pervers s'installa sur ses lèvres. Totalement nu. Il allait enfin pouvoir assouvir son fantasme…

Il s'avança vers le bruit, et il vit finalement la silhouette fine d'un homme se lavant. La seule chose qui les séparait était le rideau de plastique. Il s'avança à pas de loup, et il captura l'homme, l'entravant entre ses bras et l'emprisonnant dans le rideau.

"Hmph !! Qui est là ?!

-Zéro ! je t'arrête !!"

Il trouva la taille du terroriste, le colla à lui d'un bras et de l'autre l'attachant avec la ceinture d'un peignoir qui se trouvait là.

"Je te tiens Zéro, et cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas m'échapper" murmura Suzaku, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il devait maintenant retirer le rideau de son visage pour voir qui il était.

"Maintenant, je vais savoir qui tu es…

-Non ! Ne fais pas ça, Kururugi !

-Trop tard… Quoique…"

Suzaku se mit à penser à toute vitesse, emprisonnant toujours le terroriste dans ses bras. Et s'il abusait de lui ? il pouvait bien le toucher un petit peu, non ?

Sa main descendit sur le bas de son corps et remonta le long de la jambe nu de son prisonnier qui poussa un glapissement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais…

-Shuut…"

Il caressa longuement la cuisse de l'homme, passant sa mains sur ses fesses, puis dans le milieu de son dos, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à son cou, remontant le rideau jusqu'à sa nuque.

"Tu es excité, Zéro ?"

Il prit en main son érection et le masturba vigoureusement, le faisant lâcher un long gémissement. Il était mince, plutôt efféminé, et il était surtout très excitant ! il posa ses lèvres dans son dos, et il se mit à lui faire des suçons, le recouvrant de petites traces rouges. Il toucha encore sa peau, douce et exquise, respirant sa douce fragrance. Il leva sa main jusqu'au rideau, l'enlevant totalement. Zéro était là, nu, dos à lui, ses cheveux noirs complètement mouillé. Il pouvait deviner ses joues toutes rouges et son corps qui tremblotait comme une feuille, lui donnant encore plus envie de le dévorer tout cru. Il pouvait l'entendre haleter, entrecouper de petits soupirs qu'il trouvait très érotiques.

Suzaku posa finalement sa main sur son épaule pour le retourner.

OoO

"Eh bien ! heureusement que j'étais là, Lelouch !

-Oui…" grogna t'il.

C.C continua de ranger la salle de bain. Lelouch était installé sur le canapé du salon, enroulé dans une couverture. La jeune femme était arrivée à temps pour le sauver du jeune soldat. Finalement, Suzaku était parvenu à s'enfuir hors de la base, mais heureusement, sans voir son visage.

"Dire que ton meilleur ami te désir sans le savoir ! se mit elle à rire. S'il savait que tu es Zéro ! cet homme à qui il a voulu faire l'amour !

-Je t'en pris, ne dit rien…" Marmonna t'il, rougissant en e souvenant du contact de la main de Suzaku sur son corps. Dire qu'il avait eu une érection. Jamais il ne pourrait le regarder en face après ça ! Et tous ces suçons… Hors de question qu'il aille en cours de sport avec toutes ces marques ! Dire qu'il l'avait presque vu… Encore une chance qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu. Il aurait pu ! Ils étaient "meilleurs amis" après tout… Comment aurait réagis le soldat en le reconnaissant ? Est-ce qu'il aurait continué ce qu'il lui faisait ? Lui aurait il fait l'amour ?

Lelouch se leva et regarda son dos dans le miroir. Il était vraiment recouvert de dizaine de petits suçon. Suzaku n'y était pas allé de main morte ! Il alla de nouveau s'affaler sur le canapé. Ses jambes en tremblaient encore, et son pauvre petit coeur ne voulait pas se calmer. C'était presque comme s'il voulait que Suzaku revienne et qu'il lui fasse subir ce même traitement.

Il serra plus les cuisses en sentant son érection revenir. Dire qu'il était excité simplement à cause de ça… Dire qu'il voulait que le soldat revienne pour le prendre… Il était vraiment faible.

OoO

Suzaku ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il était revenu à la base et avait dit qu'il savait où se trouvait la base des terroristes. Une sorte de sous marin, mais qui ne devait plus être là maintenant.

Il n'avait pas raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec Zéro, juste qu'il avait failli le voir, il l'avait décrit le plus possible, pour qu'on puisse l'attraper rapidement. Il voulait encore le toucher. Il sentait encore sous ses doigts la peau soyeuse, souple et blanche. Il voulait à nouveau goûté à sa saveur sucré. Il devait le trouver ! Ils ne pouvaient pas en rester là ! Suzaku le voulait. Ses hormones en crépitaient d'avance et son corps le lui faisait sentir. Il avait besoin du corps de cet homme, qui, quand il y pensait, était plus le corps d'un adolescent, d'un jeune homme, d'environ son âge.

Il l'avait eu sous la main, mais cette femme aux cheveux verts l'avaient à moitié assommé avec un objet en métal. Zéro en avait profité pour se recouvrir, se cachant totalement, alors que sa complice l'avait pris en joug avec une arme. Il avait compris qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance et s'était donc enfui, avec à ses trousses une dizaine de membre de l'Ordre.

La prochaine fois, il l'attraperait et il le prendrait vraiment. Il s'en lécha les lèvres, ayant hâte d'être à leur prochaine rencontre.

OoO

Suzaku était donc revenu à l'école. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient venus lui parler, lui demandant comment il avait échappé à Zéro et ses sbires. Il avait dû répété au moins une dizaine de fois la même chose avant de pouvoir entrer dans sa salle de classe, pour ensuite se faire sauter dessus par Shirley qui était apparemment morte d'inquiétude.

"Doucement Shirley ! Suzaku doit être encore fatigué.

-Oui, tu as raison Lulu, pardon Suzaku-kun !" S'excusa la jeune fille pour son comportement.

Le soldat se tourna vers son sauveur en souriant. Lelouch lui sourit en retour, puis détourna le regard, apparemment gêné. L'Eleven ne comprit pas. Pour éclaircir la situation, Suzaku allait s'asseoir à côté du brun.

"Ca ne va pas, Lelouch ?

-He…Hein ? Non, non, il n'y a rien ! Répondit il précipitamment.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui oui ! Je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est rien.

-Ah bon ? S'inquiéta t'il, tu as du mal à dormir ?

-Oui, un peu, un cauchemar, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien !"

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent pendant quelques minutes, écoutant le cours d'histoire, plus ou moins attentivement.

Lelouch repensa à son rêve de cette nuit. En effet, toute la nuit il avait rêvé. Loin de cauchemarder, il avait vu un certains soldats en tenu moulante. Après, vous pourrez aisément deviner la suite. Impossible de s'ensuit, il s'était fait attraper… Et… Il… Et… Enfin voilà !

"Hé, Lelouch ! Il était sur quoi ton rêve ?" Lui chuchota Suzaku, en se penchant vers lui.

Lelouch faillit répondre "Sur toi", mais il se retint à temps et imagina en quelques secondes une histoire.

"J'ai rêvé qu'on m'enlevait Nunnally." Répondit il simplement.

Le brun fit un long "oh" et se tut à nouveau. Le britannien devait être simplement fatigué.

"Tu viendras quand même en sport ?" Lui demanda t'il par la suite.

Le jeune homme faillit s'étouffer et marmonna un "Ca va pas !".

"Allez Lelouch ! Viens ! Ce sera amusant !"

Finalement, Suzaku obtint de Lelouch qu'il vienne en cours de sport. Le britannien honoraire aida son ami du mieux qu'il le put, mais il était si fainéant, il refusait de courir; alors il l'obligea. Jouant au basket, Suzaku attrapa le ballon et le lança à Lelouch qui fut bien obligé de courir pour échapper à la horde de garçon qui le poursuivait. Au final, le bilan fut lourd. Un des poursuivants du jeune homme lui sauta dessus, et Lelouch tomba à terre en se tordant la cheville.

"Désolé Lelouch ! S'excusa le brunet, marchant derrière son ami boitant.

-Laisse moi tranquille, traître !

-Si j'avais su…

-Oui, oui ! Maintenant, laisse moi tranquille !

-Mais… Lelouch…

-Je vais aller me laver, Suzaku ! Donc fiche moi la paix !

-Laisse moi au moins t'aider !

-Non !"

Lelouch tenta de fermer la porte de la salle d'eau du gymnase, sans succès, Suzaku parvint à entrer à son tour dans les douches. Le britannien tomba à terre, sur le sol mouillé, -il était juste derrière la porte-. Le soldat courut à son secoure et commença à le prendre dans ses bras pour le souler, sous le grognement de son ami alité. Le brunet le conduisit à un banc où il entreprit de le déshabiller.

"Mais… ! Arrête ! Pervers !! Se mit à crier le jeune homme.

-Hm ?

-Lâche. Moi. Suzaku.

-Non ! Je dois t'aider !

-Je me fiche de tes États d'âmes !

Lelouch se dégagea et partit vers l'une des cabines individuelles où il s'enferma. L'autre soupira et s'assit sur le petit banc.

"Je veux juste me faire pardonner, Lelouch !

-Je n'ai aucune envie que tu me vois nu !

-On est des hommes, ce n'est pas grave.

-Je suis très pudique.

-Chochotte !

-Idiot !"

L'eau se mit à couler, couvrant tout les minuscules bruits de la salle. Suzaku décida alors de jouer un coup en traître à son ami en faisait irruption dans sa cabine. Il allait voir à quel point il était pudique ! Grâce à une technique très élaboré, le soldat déverrouilla silencieusement la porte, et d'un coup, il entra dans la cabine. Il vit en premier son dos plein de petite trace rouge, puis ensuite il le vit se retourner violemment, choqué.

"Suzaku ! Espèce de pervers ! Dégage d'ici !

-Où est-ce que tu as eu ces traces là ? Demanda alors le jeune homme, encore plus inquiet.

-C'est une allergie ! Je suis tombé la dernière fois dans des plantes et j'ai mal réagi, ce n'est rien."

Au final Lelouch poussa un cri exaspéré en voyant les yeux du brun parcourir son corps de haut en bas.

"Per… Pervers !!é

Il poussa le soldat en dehors de la cabine et cinq minutes plus tard, il sortait, séché et habillé, s'enfuyant tant bien que mal de la salle de bain.

OoO

Suzaku se retrouva dans sa chambre, l'esprit dans le flou. Quand il avait vu le dos nu de son ami, il avait une impression de déjà vu. Peut être à cause du fait qu'il l'avait déjà vu nu quand ils étaient petits ?

Non. C'était autre chose. Et ces tâches rouges… Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Puis soudain, l'image de Zéro lui revint. Il revit le dos du terroriste qu'il avait entièrement recouvert de suçon, aux mêmes endroits où la sois disante allergie de Lelouch s'était manifesté. Enfin, l'image des deux hommes se superposèrent pour n'y avoir plus qu'une seule et même personne.

Lelouch était Zéro.

Zéro était Lelouch.

OoO

Dire qu'il avait failli encore se faire démasquer. Il se mit finalement en pyjama, et se glissa sous ses draps frais, et retint un soulagement de plaisir en y glissant sa cheville encore douloureuse.

Que se serait il passé si Suzaku s'était rendu compte que s'était lui qui lui avait fait tous ces suçons ? Il lui aurait sauté dessus peut être, oui, sûrement en fait…

Lelouch se mit à rougir en repensant aux mains chaudes du soldats parcourant son corps. Son sexe commença à se tendre. Il s'était légèrement relevé, il glissa sa main dans son bas de pyjama et atteint son membre déjà dur pour se masturber. La pièce se remplit de soupirs et gémissements de plaisir. Progressivement, il se mit à murmurer le nom du soldat.

Suzaku était arrivé à la résidence où habitait le jeune homme. Il monta discrètement le long du mur, jusqu'à la chambre du terroriste, se mettant à côté de sa fenêtre, sur le balcon.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Lelouch, assit sur son lit, appuyé conter le mur, les yeux fermés, les joues rouges, les lèvres légèrement entrouverte, les jambes dénudé, complètement écarté, et sa main pompant le sexe tendu.

Le soldat fit vite le tour et arriva jusqu'à la chambre du jeune homme, crépitant de désir. Il se mit derrière la porte et entendit des gémissements, des couinements, puis il finit par entendre son propre nom. Il avala difficilement sa salive et entrouvrit la porte.

"Aah… Aaah… Suzaku…"

Le brunet rougit intensément, gêné et émoustillé en même temps par la voix si érotique et sensuelle qui prononçait son nom de manière si langoureuse. Il ouvrit finalement la porte et entra ) grand pas dans la pièce où il alla plaquer le brun contre le mur, puis il écrasa presque violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser passionné. Lelouch ouvrit grand les yeux, puis après quelques instants à se débattre, il se détendit et répondit aux avances de son amant, qui caressait son corps de ses grandes mains chaudes qui le brûlaient. Les deux mains arrivèrent à son érection douloureuse, et il laissa échapper un long râle de délivrance et de plaisir lorsqu'elles commencèrent à le caresser, le masturbant avec dureté. Il accrocha ses bras par dessus les épaules fortes, collant son corps au sien.

"Lelouch… Lui dit la voix rauque de son amant. Enlève ton haut, et le mien…"

Il obéit, il déboutonna maladroitement les boutons de son haut, arrivant à peine à se concentrer, mais, moins patient, il arracha littéralement ceux sur la chemise à Suzaku pour lui enlever. Sa main migra vers le sud, et alla se poser sur le sexe enfermé du brun, le caressant en souriant. Le japonais se détacha du britannien quelques secondes, le temps d'enlever tous ses vêtements, et se jeta à nouveau sur son amant pour le coucher sur le lit, l'embrasser, le toucher, goûter à sa peau douce et délicate. Suzaku écarta les cuisses de Lelouch, les caressant, avant de caresser son intimité d'un doigt, et de le pénétrer lentement, le préparant avec soin pour ne pas le faire souffrir lorsqu'il le pénétrerait enfin.

Il enleva finalement ses doigts de l'intimité étroite, et se positionna, mettant les jambes de son amant alangui de chaque côté de son corps. Il prit ses hanches et le pénétra d'un seul coup de rein, faisant se cambrer le corps sous lui. Lelouch gigota, mal à l'aise sous l'intrusion. Il n'était pas habitué à avoir un corps extérieur, dans son corps, surtout quelque chose d'aussi imposant. Suzaku attendit quelques instants, puis entama un va et viens lent, lancinant, créant dans les reins du soumis un brasier, un feu brûlant qui le dévorait, qui le mettait au supplice. Il cria son plaisir, s'accrochant à lui, se cambrant, le touchant là où il pouvait.

Alors que Suzaku allait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin, frappant violemment dans le corps de son amant, Lelouch jouit, poussant un ultime cri de plaisir, le feu dans son corps devenant un explosion si violente que ses sens en étaient affolés.

Le japonais, en sentant l'intimité de son amant se resserrer sur lui, ne put se retenir d'avantage et jouit à son tour.

OoO

Suzaku se réveilla en premier, et sourit en voyant son brun endormit dans ses bras, tout contre son torse. Il embrassa la chevelure noire et se reposa contre l'oreiller du lit. Il repensa à tout ce qui était arrivé. Il était certains que Lelouch était Zéro, mais au lieu de le questionner, il lui avait sauté dessus. Il devait avouer qu'il avait juste adorer que ça, et son amant aussi, au vu des réactions qu'il avait eu pendant qu'ils avaient fait l'amour.

"Aah… Murmura t'il pour lui même. Je crois que je t'aime, Lelouch…"

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de ce dernier, et quelques secondes après, il ouvrit les yeux, surprenant Suzaku.

"Moi aussi, je crois que je t'aime Suzaku." Lui murmura t'il.

Le japonais sourit finalement et embrassa tendrement son amant. Après quelques instants passés à s'embrasser et à se regarder profondément dans les yeux, le brunet brisa le silence qui s'était imposé :

"Lelouch, tu es Zéro, pas vrai ?

-… Oui, finit il pas répondre, après un instant dans le silence. Tu l'as vu à cause des marques ?

-Oui, j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte ! Fit il malicieusement, en picorant son cou de baiser.

-Je pensais… Que tu réagirais autrement… Je m'attendais à ce que tu….

-À ce que je te déteste ? À ce que je t'arrête ? Le coupa t'il. Mais si tu veux, je peux t'arrêter." Dit il, une lueur joueuse dans le regard.

Suzaku se pencha pour atteindre le planché et sortit de ses vêtements une paire de menotte, avec laquelle il attacha les mains de Lelouch à la tête de lit.

"Suzaku…?

-Hmm… Maintenant que je t'ai arrêté, je vais procédé à une fouille corporelle 3"

Lelouch soupira, puis finit par jouer le jeu. Après tout, il était terroriste ! C'était normal son policier s'occupe ainsi de lui… N'est-ce pas ? (1)

Fin

(1) Je pense que la concerné reconnaîtra notre énorme délire Policier/Voleur (pas vrai ma Piaf chéri ? XD)

Je vous laisse imaginer la fouille corporelle de la fin X3

Voilà un deuxième one shot pour "Façon" ^^ j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ^^

Revieew !

Sedinette


End file.
